


交战之后

by bolobolo



Category: Toaru Majutsu no Index | A Certain Magical Index
Genre: Angry Sex, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-20
Updated: 2019-05-20
Packaged: 2020-03-08 16:43:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18898603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bolobolo/pseuds/bolobolo
Summary: 在战斗中骑士获得了胜利，心情依旧很糟糕的他决定上一上佣兵发泄愤怒。





	交战之后

他等待这一天太久了。

阿斯卡隆被分解后的残骸散落在地上。佣兵的侧腹被血染红，他伸手去够那把长棍，骑士团长再次挥剑，血从佣兵的小臂喷射出。

“威廉·奥威尔。”

佣兵抬头看向他的眼睛，然后慢慢地松开手。骑士咬牙，他的心依旧被出离的愤怒所支配着，这个可恶的、卑劣的混蛋从一开始就知道，无论胜负与否，他没有办法对第三公主下手。

他无法亲手斩断他们之间岌岌可危的关系，就算佣兵一走了之了十年之久。  
‘朋友’，他在心里冷笑，去你妈的朋友。

骑士拎着佣兵的领子把他按在树干上。佣兵左肩的伤口在撞击下溢出更多鲜血，但骑士看都不看一眼，他在身下人因疼痛而下意识皱眉时捏住对方的下巴。

“你最好配合一点，我时间很紧。”

 

威廉用一只手拉下骑士团长的西装裤链，他的左手使不上力，对方也没有给他时间治疗的意思。骑士的性器以近乎粗暴的方式捅进佣兵的嘴里，威廉的头发被拽住，他被迫仰起头，努力张大嘴吞咽着骑士的阴茎。骑士团长的动作带着明显的泄愤意味，每一下撞击都将龟头深深卡入佣兵的喉咙里，这让佣兵的脸因为窒息感而涨红，鼻息声越来越急促。在年少做爱时他们会先交换一个绵长甜蜜的吻，骑士在床上是个过分温柔的绅士，威廉有时候会开玩笑地让他粗鲁一些。而现在他只想让这个该死的家伙身上的每一个洞都塞满自己的精液。

强行深喉的感觉让佣兵难受地眯眼，那双波澜不惊的琥珀色双眼微微泛湿，让骑士感到一股异样的快感。没有犹豫，他后退拿起剑，在威廉低下头咳嗽时用剑尖抵住他的喉结。剑顺着运动服领口的拉链划下，在骑士用精湛的剑技划开他的裤子时佣兵终于难以忍耐地开口，  
“别……”  
“闭嘴。”

佣兵的衣服被从中间剥开，饱满的胸肌和纹理分明的腹肌以一种极其色情的方式展露，更不用提暴露在外的性器，这让他看上去像红灯区穿着露骨服装的钢管舞男。腹部和肩膀的血痕让这具身体更加性感，威廉狼狈地闭上眼睛，这种程度的羞辱显然超出了这个保守男人的接受范围，但他仍没有反抗。佣兵因某种难以描述的感情而出乎意料的乖顺，骑士却像要考验他的底线一样，把右手的两根手指塞进他的嘴里，玩弄似地夹住他的舌头，另一只手按在他左胸上揉捏。鼓起的胸肌被抓在手里反复玩弄，很快上面就出现红红的指印，骑士捏住乳尖，把小小的乳粒掐得红肿，他俯身咬住另一边的胸肌，在佣兵抽气声中标记领地一样留下暧昧的牙印。

骑士抽出手指，佣兵来不及吞咽的津液顺着嘴角流下。纤长的手指撑开了他的后穴，威廉不适地僵住身体，沾满唾液的手指在干涩的后穴内进出，这感觉并不好受。他强迫自己放松，至少他该庆幸骑士在这种情况下还记得做最低限度的润滑。

他的两条腿被抬高，威廉不得不用没受伤的手揽住骑士保持平衡。骑士团长毫不费力地抱起伤横累累的男人，把半勃的阴茎抵在颤抖的后穴入口。

“唔……”  
佣兵无法闭合的嘴发出苦闷的声音，已有数年没被进入过的身体被强行撕裂，一瞬间的剧痛让他不由得绞紧后穴。他没有反抗的机会，骑士把他的腿分得更开，他只能以一个将私处完全袒露出的淫荡姿势承受着骑士的操弄。鲜血顺着他们交合的地方留下，骑士每一次大力的抽插都让威廉带伤的肩膀和腹部直接撞击在树干上，下身的撕裂感和伤口处持续的钝痛让这次性交比起性爱更像是刚刚那场战斗的延续。

佣兵早已习惯疼痛，但这一次，这一次……骑士低着头，威廉看不清他的表情，他想估计和自己离开英国的那天一样，明明在盛怒中却带着无法抑制的难过和委屈，这是让佣兵最招架不住的。威廉想伸手摸摸他的头发，可骑士强势的捣弄让他没有多余的力气。如雄兽侮辱败者的交合毫无快感可言，骑士的阴茎却还是越发硬挺，在他射在威廉体内时佣兵的下半身已经近乎麻木。被折腾得够呛的男人终于得以喘息。威廉揽住骑士的后颈，这让他们看上去像从前那样亲密无间，他凑过去，试图给他的骑士一个安抚的吻。

被躲开了。

他们又换了几个姿势。到后来圣人先生已经虚弱的无法思考，他的意识被剥离开来，剥离开英国的战场，魔法与科学的交锋，他所能感受到的只有正在侵犯着自己的男人。骑士团长让受伤的男人跨坐在自己的胯部，承受着自下而上的顶弄。在性事中一向沉默的佣兵无力地靠在骑士的胸口，呢喃着他的名字，啜泣着让他停下……

骑士团长终于满意，威廉已经浑身都是血液与精液的味道，衣服被划得破破烂烂、无法蔽体，看上去可怜又色情。骑士整理了一下凌乱的金发，他脱下西装外套，盖在佣兵身上，将昏迷不醒的男人打横抱起。他可不管威廉醒来后发现自己就这样被抱上骑士派的马车会有多难堪。

 

END.


End file.
